Eternity
by bienert
Summary: Samara and Marcus deeply love each other. However, Samara's father killed Marcus and Samara ended up committing suicide. What horror comes next with the people who are getting invloved with this murderous tale? Beware. There is no escape.
1. Default Chapter



**_ETERNITY_**

**Marcus shifted a little on his seat, the thick column of smoke rising from the roasted turkey being served on their table. He was with his girlfriend that time, Samara. They were both out of college, and thankfully they have had their own stable jobs. Marcus Pierre, a French twenty-eight year old, was promoted to Chief Manager of the Korean Airlines that morning and upon receiving the excellent news, he invited Samara Wilkins to a candle-lit dinner at a nearby sophisticated restaurant downtown. Samara has finished college two months ago, right after Marcus did. Her job was in an advertising agency, and she worked there as one of the most respected and highly-paid in the staff. Marcus, as a responsible boyfriend, he never forgot to spend time with his girlfriend even when he was often busy at work. Most of their friends always say that they have never seen a couple so lovable and every wonderful word you could say about them. This made their bond even stronger. Marcus lived alone, since his parents are dead and neither did he have a sibling. On the other hand Samara has a family. She lives with her father who was completely strict and a younger fourteen-year old sister. Eversince they were teens, their relationship was well-hidden to Samara's father since they both knew her dad might go ballistic when he finds out. But when they stepped into college, they told her father about it. At first he resisted but Samara discussed with him about it. However, even if they knew his father was just forced to let them keep their relationship, Marcus was sure Samara's dad was just keeping his anger deep inside. He was a hundred percent sure there was mounting anger inside him about Marcus – which he strongly felt even before they first met on person. Marcus always remembered the time when Samara's father talked to him on private and threatened him not to "touch" his daughter or he would surely kill him. Marcus was horrified at this, so he didn't have any choice but to follow his rules. **

… "**Er – what are we going to do after dinner?" Marcus asked, leaning back so the waiter could place the plate in front of him.**

**Samara grinned. "Anywhere's okay- at our house?" she suggested.**

**Marcus was a little nervous when she said that. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to spit out that he was terrified of her father or she might think he was just chickening out.**

"**That's fine – is – er – your father there?" he asked nervously.**

**Samara shook her head. Marcus breathed deeply. "Cool," he muttered.**

**Right after dinner, they returned inside Marcus' car (a black sedan), and drove quietly to Samara's house uptown. **

**They arrived at her home a little while later and entered the house as soon as they got out of the vehicle. Samara led him to the living room and switched on the lights. Then she took out a huge bottle of wine and two tiny cups.**

"**Are you sure you wanna drink? If your father knows…" **

**Samara smiled. "Its okay, not to worry." she said.**

**She then filled the cups with wine and handed a cup to her boyfriend. They sat on the couch, sharing stories while they drank. A few hours later, they were both half-unconscious spread-eagled on the couch on top of each other, cuddling and smooching – completely drunk.**

**Unfortunately, Samara's dad came home and at the instant that he saw the scene inside the living room, he grabbed Marcus by the neck and dragged him across the floor. Both were suddenly returning to their consciousness, and Samara started to scream, trying to stop her father from hurting her boyfriend.**

"**I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" he bellowed, still dragging Marcus across the wooden floor. **

**Marcus was crying out in pain and even if he was a bit tall, he couldn't overrule the power Samara's dad had, since he was very muscular.**

"**No – dad – _please!_" Samara cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.**

**His father kicked the wardrobe at the corner of the room and it sprung open. He grabbed his shotgun and continued dragging Marcus until he reached outside. Then he dragged him a little more inside the sedan and started the engine. Samara came running after them but her dad drove onto the driveway as fast as he can. Inside the car, Marcus was terribly horrified. Samara's father was fuming. The nerves on his neck were throbbing hard, and he was driving as fast as he can. When Marcus attempted to jerk the steering wheel to the left, Mr. Wilkins aimed at him and punched at his face with all his might. Marcus cried out in pain, covering his face with his hands. A little while later the car stopped and Mr. Wilkins dragged him out of the car. Marcus' vision was a little blurred, and his nose and lips were bleeding but he could still make out the night sky. They were on a long, enormous bridge. Mr. Wilkins checked if the coast was clear and when he made sure there was no one peeking at them, he dragged Marcus across the street and onto the edge of the bridge. The river below was in a violent current and Mr. Wilkins smirked at this. He grabbed Marcus again by the scruffs of his neck and didn't even hesitate. He lifted him up high in the air, and threw him off the bridge. Marcus was screaming very loudly, but no one heard it. He was falling, falling… **

**ahhhhhhhh……… he was screaming very loudly as he fell from the bridge, seeing Mr. Wilkin's horrid face sneering at him from the top. **

**SMASH. his body plunged into the deep river and his head collided with the rocks at the riverbank. Blood splattered everywhere. The current then swallowed him full into the river and sailed him away.**

**Mr. Wilkin's heart suddenly stopped beating. He came to his consciousness that he killed somebody. He felt as though he was losing air. He was gasping for breath. A moment later, he fell face flat on the ground, dead and completely lifeless. **

**The morning sun rose to the east and crowds of people were buzzing around the dead body at the edge of bridge. The police were investigating on the body, taking pictures and data. **

"**Let's bring him to the hospital for autopsy." the chief officer ordered. The nurses then carried the body of Mr. Wilkins and brought him to the morgue. Samara who was crying all night received a telephone call that early morning with the news that her father's body was found. She was extremely sad about this, but she was even more anxious about Marcus. She kept questioning herself where he is, how he is. Tears fell from her eyes as she sat on the couch, crying her heart out. Suddenly a news flash on the tv said that a man's badly-beaten body was found at the riverbank of a nearby village this morning.**

"**Police say there might have been a foul act involved in this case. The body is still at the maintenance of Shefferdon Medical Center for advanced autopsy." the newscaster said.**

**Samara clapped a hand to her mouth, her eyes growing wider and wider. "_Oh my god…_" she murmured, columns of tears falling down her eyes. For a minute or two, she was struck with shock and depression. When she realized that it was really Marcus the reporter was talking about, she fell out of her seat and broke into extremely anguished sobs. She pounded the floor with her fist and kept calling his name.**

**Then she dashed out of the house and entering her father's own car, she sped out into the driveway and drove to the hospital as fast as she can. However while she was passing the same bridge where she knew her father died according to the police, she stopped the car. She then stared out into the river at the side of the bridge. Tears were still welling from her eyes – but not because of depression – it was of extreme anger.**

"**I DESPISE YOU AS MY FATHER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Flaming with anger, she climbed the bridge and jumped off.**

**Falling, she uttered her last scream and fell into the deep pit of water – and died.**

**That was the last they have ever heard about the three – and a big news that spread throughout the villages in that city – about the everlasting love of Marcus and Samara – their love which will never die – never. The love which will grow even if it reaches the depths of hell – the love which has no _eternity…_ … … …**


	2. Chapter Two Cory's Curse

**2nd chap……… hope u like it ;D**

……………………………………………………

"**Well, yes – i was there – but I swear I didn't do it!" Cory insisted. She was surrounded by four officers in the police station, under investigation. She was shuddering in fear since they started questioning her about the murderous case of Mr. Wilkins, his daughter, and Marcus. Cory Miller was the only person seen after the hideous crime – and the police haven't got any other witnesses or suspects but her.**

"**C'mon – just tell us you did it – no harm done." one of the officers forced her.**

"**That's it – are you STUPID? I told you I didn't do it and why should I – I have faith in god you fg MORON I would never do such a thing!" she bellowed at him. The office raised a hand in the air and slapped her with all his might. She groaned in pain, rubbing the spot where he just slapped her.**

"**Still no evidence about this crime but a shotgun left at the edge of the bridge and this young lady who found the bodies claims that she did nothing at all – you're temporarily free Ms. Miller. However, if we find evidence that you are the murderer, be ready to face the consequences." The Chief Officer entered. Cory, whose eyes were red with tears stood up in anger and stomped out of the room.**

**She grabbed her handbag from the shelf and left the police station, riding a taxi home as soon as she reached the empty streets. The night sky outside was completely dark and there were no stars visible above. Her heart was hammering in anger, and all she wanted was freedom right now – for the truth to be publicized. What would her relatives say? Even though she was living alone in a boring apartment at the center of the busy city as a working student at college – even though her psychotic parents had their own families now and all her remaining relatives despised her, what would they think? They would definitely hate her even more.**

"**_A murderer – just as I expected_." A maniacal voice rang through her mind. She grabbed the tufts of her hair and pulled it. She didn't know what to do. She had a lot of personal problems and this one was like driving a nail through her skull. As soon as she reached Park Square Apartments, she got out of the cab and paid the driver. The reception inside was already empty and most of the lights were already turned off. She punched the up button on the elevator and waited. It was oddly empty inside the ground floor of the building, and it spooked her. It was the first time that she came home late without anybody else inside the first floor. Usually, they never close the lights and the reception was never unoccupied by one of the Night shift receptionists.**

**The silence blanketed around her was creeping her out as second by second passed. **

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

**Her heart jumped a mile, and she quickly turned around to where the sound came from. It sounded like someone walking with high heels. However, to her surprise – no one was there. The whole first floor was as dark and deserted as ever which made the tension around her rise even more.**

"**Stupid elevator," she muttered to herself, facing the elevator once again. After a minute or two which seemed like hours to Cory, the elevator still didn't open. The elevators which were usually stuck at the middle of the night as the janitor told her, loses power around three in the morning since their electricity wasn't that strong enough to support everything that required electricity inside the apartment building. She stomped her foot in anger and decided to use the stairs instead. She climbed the staircases and cursed in anger while making her way up to the tenth floor, where her room was. Even though she was still climbing the second floor, it was as though something was pulling her back, making her exhaust even more.**

**At the third floor, she felt extremely dizzy and out of energy. After a while, she collapsed into a dead faint.**

**ahhh Im about to sleep sorry if this is a bit short….hope ya like it**


End file.
